1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion/ejection of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are used in a variety of appliances in conjunction with corresponding card connectors. One type of IC cards is commonly termed a “subscriber's identification module” or SIM card. A SIM card is a miniature chip card for use in small hand-held devices such as pocket size cellular telephones. The SIM card may provide information such as user identification in individual telephone handsets. SIM card connectors have been developed to accommodate insertion or removal of the SIM card and to provide quick identification and easy access by a cellular telephone user.
However, the SIM card is usually inserted into or drawn out of the SIM card connector by hand. Therefore, one consequence of the manual insertion and removal of a SIM card is that a user or a subscriber can't always assure that the SIM card is fully and accurately inserted. It is futile if the SIM card is improper positioned. Furthermore, the small and fragile SIM card can be damaged when improperly inserted or removal since it is constantly subjected to human handing and extraneous forces.
On the other hand, the SIM card is usually accommodated in the devices such as telephone handsets. If a user wants to removal the SIM card, the user has to disassemble the telephone handsets. Thus, it is inconvenience to do this.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.